


Tell miss Cotton I'm sorry for that

by FenixEscarlata



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixEscarlata/pseuds/FenixEscarlata
Summary: A very short story of what could have happened before the ending.





	Tell miss Cotton I'm sorry for that

Frodo stopped his talk with a kiss. It was just a brush, as if he was fighting with himself. That was why he moved away, not a word disturbing the thin air. His blue eyes seemed brilliant as glass. He wanted to cry, oh how he wanted to cry until there was no water left in his body.  
"Tell miss Cotton I'm sorry for that," he told Sam, the name tasting bitter when pronounced. And maybe the jealously dismissed the tears, but he knew they would return even more fierce. Frodo would have accepted everything, even a thousand lives with him without confessing his true feelings, but not this. Not this nightmare where Sam was marrying another person.  
"You said you loved me once," Frodo remembered aloud. At the open gape in response, he added. "I wasn't asleep."  
"That was long ago."  
"Alright. I understand." But he didn't. How was it possible to give somebody your heart and soul in every way that exists and then act as if all that was forgotten? Maybe he never loved him that way. It could be that Frodo heard the words according to his wishes. Although he only said that it was in the past, not that it never existed. It wasn't that much time to Frodo. He still remembered the words 'I love him, whether or no', and yet sounded too distant, now that Sam declared so.  
But he had to be sure before leaving that place. "Have you ever loved me? Really loved me?"  
There wasn't an answer. Only silence.  
"Say something, before I go," begged Frodo. "Anything."  
But Sam remained quiet. And so, Frodo left the room with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
"Oh, Sam Gamgee, you are the dumbest coward," he told to himself, looking at the mirror, the wedding garments as a sentence. His eyes were dry. His soul, was weeping.  
Frodo would never parted.


End file.
